Sonic Unleashed
Sonic Unleashed, released as Sonic World Adventure (Japanese: ソニックワールドアドベンチャー Hepburn: Sonikku Wārudo Adobenchā?) in Japan, is a 2008 video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega for multiple platforms in 2008. The game follows Sonic the Hedgehog as he attempts to restore the world to normal after his nemesis, Doctor Eggman. The game also focuses on Sonic's 'werehog' form, which he gains during the beginning after coming into contact with the energy of Dark Gaia. Gameplay features two distinct styles, with each being played either during daytime or night-time. Daytime stages incorporate Sonic's traditional platforming and trademark speed, with a combination of behind-the-back third-person viewpoints and 2D side-scroller platforming; gameplay seamlessly transitions between these two views. Night-time levels see Sonic transform into the Werehog; gameplay slows down to accommodate greater platform play, and involves combat against waves of enemies using the Werehog's brute strength. The game's existence was first brought to light when Sega trademarked the Unleashed name, and shortly after, images and a gameplay video were leaked to the public in March 2008. Public anticipation for the game was high, owing to the video's demonstration of some two-dimensional gameplay, seen as a possible return to Sonic's platforming roots. However, critical reception for the game was mixed, with reviewers praising certain elements, such as the sense of speed in daylight stages and the graphics and audio that make up the environments, and criticizing others, such as the new Werehog game mechanic, as well as several gameplay and design concepts. Many reviewers felt that Unleashed was ultimately not the title that would be able to reinvigorate the series. Sonic Unleashed was de-listed in 2010, following Sega's decision to remove all Sonic titles with average Metacritic scores from sale in stores. Despite this, the game was made available to purchase on PlayStation Network on April 8, 2014. Defend It! Sonic Unleahsed was the sixth game Jirard defended on Defend It!. Jirard, the defendant, must debate against The Internet (Andrew Campbell) to prove that Sonic Unleashed isn't a bad game. Internet’s Argument Point 1 The Internet finds Unleashed too ambitious for its story and the introduction of the Werehog. Point 2 The Internet criticizes the night levels, as they take away Sonic’s ability to go fast. However, he does admit that the daytime levels are a lot of fun. Point 3 The Internet criticizes the way Sega handled development of the game, having one team develop the PS3/Xbox 360 version, and another developing the Wii and PS2 versions. He thinks the PS2 version should’ve been scrapped due to the console’s age, and that keeping the console in mind held the game back from feeling relevant with the then-current generation of gaming. He suggests a DS version should’ve been made instead, as the dev that made the PS2 version was known for handheld games. Witness The Internet expects that his witness, Dodger, will talk about why she thinks Sonic Unleashed is a bad game, but she has a change of heart before her testimony. She disputes the Internet’s point about console development by bringing up how well the PS2 was still selling even 8 years after its initial release. She also points out the scores, and how the PS2 and Wii versions of the game scored higher than their HD counterparts. Jirard’s Argument Point 1 Jirard agrees with Dodger’s point, and how appealing to all console owners was a good move. However, he does agree with the Internet’s point that a DS version should’ve been made, but as an example of cross platform releases Nintendo is known for. Point 2 Jirard brings up how rushed development is what lead to some of the most infamous Sonic titles, such as 06 and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. However, he notes that Unleashed does not have these problems, and that it performs well and was finished, unlike the previous examples. He defends the ambition of the game, and the depth of the Werehog segments. Point 3 Jirard defends the narrative of the game, and how it ties in to the gameplay. He also praises how the game took advantage of the Xbox 360 and PS3 to have a glorious presentation. Defend It! Cast List * Andrew Campbell - The Internet * Jirard Khalil - Defendant * Xander Mobus - Announcer * Jesse Cox - Judge * Dodger - Witness Trivia * This was the first episode of Defend It! in 21 months, with the previous episode (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) being released in December of 2013. This episode was released in September of 2015. * As of this episode, Defend It! has new artwork and a new style, with a more digital courtroom and purposely bad green screen effects. Jesse Cox also takes over the role of the Judge, as the previous Judge, Greg, is no longer a member of That One Video Gamer. The new style also apparently doesn't require Jirard to bring a witness. * At the end of the episode, Jesse announces that there will be a new episode of Defend It! every month start with this episode. Category:The Completionist Category:Defend It! Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Wii Category:Xbox 360